Numerous varieties of crossbows are known in the art that ensure a high initial speed of an arrow. This is achieved by means of using cables, rollers, cams, cam holders, and limbs.
The closest analog to this invention may be a crossbow according to U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,604, wherein the holders with the cams arranged thereon are attached to the stock assembly. The limbs are also attached to the stock assembly. The bowstring connects the cams. The first cable connects the first cam to the first limb and the second limb. The second cable connects the second cam to the second limb and the first limb. When the bowstring is being drawn, each of the cams wraps around the cable track to a cable length that corresponds to movement distance of these two limbs. Therefore, the cable track on the cam should have a great length. It is apparent that this arrangement of the cables compromises arrow's initial speed. Furthermore, the fact that the cables cross the crossbow stock negatively affects said initial speed achieved with this crossbow due to the formation of a friction node. Another shortcoming of this crossbow is a rather great width of the device, which is defined by the arrangement of the limbs on the two sides of the cams.